S.O.S.
|artist= |year= 2006 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |pc= (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) (Beta) |gc= (Beta) |lc= Turquoise (NOW files) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 84 |nowc= SOS |audio= |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "S.O.S" by is featured on and . Appearance on the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman. She has yellow hair. She is wearing a green dress with a turquoise line across the bottom front which Rihanna would wear with a necklace. She is wearing orange shorts with turquoise earrings, and she has a bowl haircut. She has yellow bracelets on both of her wrists. Remake In the remake, the coach now has blue hair. Her yellow bangles are now blue, as is her necklace. Her top is in a warm shade of orange, and her shorts are now blue. She flashes a dark shade of blue instead of random colors. Background ''Just Dance 2/Wii'' The routine takes place on a small stage with green lights. The background is full of triangles in dark shades of green. Remake In the remake, the background remains relatively similar, except that it is now in dark shades of blue. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: 'Make a quick circle in the air with your right hand. Sos gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Sos gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups S.O.S appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty and a Beat * I Like It Captions S.O.S. appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Club Snap * Hand Flick * Seesaw * Snap It Up Trivia * S.O.S is the first song by Rihanna in the series. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday, and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. ** On a similar note, this song and Holiday were the first to have dancers that change color. * The Beta pictograms for S.O.S were purple instead of green, and sometimes there was a white square replacing them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy9pX-YaMeg **In addition, the part at the beginning was not supposed to award any points, and "You got me stressin "/"'I'ncessantly pressing"/"The issue" was spelled as "You got me stressin ,"/"'i'ncessantly"/"'p'ressing the issue". **In the Beta routine, the coach had a fiery glow around her, which flashes (although the flash had some glitches). **In the song s files, some dark purple pictograms can be found in the pictogram sprite. Also, they show some completely different moves that are not featured in the actual routine (including a beta Gold Move), suggesting that the choreography was different at one point during the development of . *The song references Tiny Dancer by Elton John, Take On Me by a-ha, and Head Over Heels by ABBA. *Similarly to Chicken Payback, Bad Romance s Mashup, and Circus s Mashup, the first Gold Move is the second pictogram of the routine, meaning this is one of the routines with the earliest appearance of a Gold Move. *The dancer s earrings, glove, and belt are the only features of her outfit to remain the same in the remake. *In the remake, the coach s shoes look glitchy, as they tend to flicker a bit. ** Her glove also gets surrounded by a strange luminous aura when she kneels down while performing the Gold Move. * In the square, the dancer s glove is on her left hand. * The original song title is SOS (without the dots) but, in , it appears as S.O.S. ** However, it is changed back to SOS in the remade version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKi1taBJ45w * The line "Your '''love s enough" is misspelled as "Your loves enough". * When the remake was first submitted to the database, the routine had four extra seconds before the score screen would have been loaded. As of an unknown date, those seconds are now cut out, leading the routine to end abruptly before the score screen.https://youtu.be/TnZ7fBoGZQ4?t=242https://youtu.be/IKi1taBJ45w?t=251 Gallery Game Files SOS jd2 cover generic.png|''S.O.S'' sos jdnow cover generic.jpg|''S.O.S'' (Remake) Sos cover@2x.jpg| cover sos pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots sos jd2 menu.png|''S.O.S'' on the menu Sos jd2 score.png| score screen Promotional Images sos promo coach.png|Promotional coach Sos promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Sos beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Sos beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Sos beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Sos beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Sos beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Sos beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Sos beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Sos beta pictos 8 9 10.png|Beta pictograms 8, 9 and 10 (in 9 and 10, the arms are more stretched out) Sos beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (the arrow is positioned differently) Sos beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Sos jdnow beta end.gif|Removed extended ending for the remake Sos beta glow.jpeg|Fiery glow effect on the dancer that is not present in the final routine Sos beta white square.png|White square covering the purple pictograms in the preview Sos beta white square 2.jpeg|Another picture of the white square Others Sos background.jpg|Background Sos glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the remake Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - SOS Teasers S.O.S. - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays S.O.S. - Just Dance 2 S.O.S. - Just Dance Wii Extractions S.O.S. - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) S.O.S. - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from Demo Versions